


caught

by bananichu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1, Being Walked In On, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Olympics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except the last bit LMAO, olympic village? more like olympic sex village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananichu/pseuds/bananichu
Summary: 5 times Oikawa and Hinata get their relationship exposed, and the one time it didn't really matter.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 26
Kudos: 479





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> im definitely going to horny jail for this but enjoy ???

1\. 

Tooru smirked down at the text lighting up his screen, hurriedly shoving his feet into sandals as he slammed a cap down over his curls, hoping it would be enough to obscure his identity for now. 

**shou-chan ( ˘ ³˘)♥**

come to my roooooooooom <3333

**me**

coming, princess ~ 

He slammed the hotel door shut behind him, anticipation building up as he took swift, controlled strides towards the hallway he knew housed most of the Japanese volleyball team. Hinata had told him that he had feigned feeling tired while the others had gone out to explore Olympic Village before training started, giving them ample time to do whatever they wanted. 

The extra keycard Hinata had slipped him during their brief reunion sat inside his pocket, and he fiddled with it, lost in thought. It had been a while since he had seen his boyfriend, the two getting busier and busier with promotions and matches as the Olympics drew closer. They’d been forced to be content with texting, skype calls, and spontaneous face times—but now they had two weeks to arrange coincidental meetings while out with their teams, or private meetings when the two of them were free. It was enough to make him giddy with excitement.

A quick fumble with the keycard, and then he was entering the room to see a grinning Hinata laying across his bed, head propped up with his hand. The other was dressed down in sweats and a tight, black tank, but he had never looked more beautiful. 

“Shouyou,” He crooned, kicking his sandals off in a random direction. Tooru ripped his mask off, revealing a matching grin as he practically pounced on the now giggling Japanese player. 

“Tooruuuu,” Hinata whined, wriggling underneath him as they shifted into a more comfortable position. 

Tooru responded by pressing his lips against Hinata’s, swallowing his complaints as the kiss deepened. He hummed lowly when one of Hinata’s hands grasped his shoulder tightly, the other entangled in the curls of his hair. His tongue dragged along the seam of Hinata’s lips, and he couldn’t help the heat simmering in his gut when his lips parted obediently. 

“I missed you,” Hinata murmured softly when they pulled apart with a small pop, lips glossy and slick with spit. Tooru’s heart clenched, and he resisted the urge to simply bundle the other up in a tight hug and never let go. 

Instead, he replied with a drawled out, “I’ve missed you more, Shou-chan,” before attaching his lips to the neck that was just waiting to be attacked with kisses. 

It had been too fucking long since they had been this close, since they had actually had the free time to just touch each other like this. Tooru slotted his knee in between Hinata’s thighs, smirking when the pressure yanked an almost surprised moan out of the other, whose eyes were half-lidded from the open mouth kisses he was pressing to his neck. He took a moment to pull back and just stare, eyes tracking the smattering of red marks blooming down Hinata’s neck. A lot of foundation was in his future. 

Objectively, Tooru knew his boyfriend was attractive. Cropped orange hair that sat in unruly waves around his head, doe-like eyes that glinted constantly, and a body that could put anyone’s to shame. But it was one thing to stare longingly at promotional pictures and instagram photos of Hinata, and another thing to have him sprawled out underneath Tooru, pliant and just as desperate as he was. 

“You’re killing me, Shouyou,” Tooru said abruptly, one hand pushing up Hinata’s tank so he could run his other hand across the lines and ridges of his abs. He smirked when the other shivered, practically trembling as his finger teasingly drew circles painstakingly close to the waistband of Hinata’s sweats. 

“Like you can talk,” Hinata retorted dryly, breath catching when one of Tooru’s hands slipped underneath his waistband, still rubbing achingly slow circles into his burning hot skin. 

Tooru smirked triumphantly at the tiny reactions; it was satisfying to know that no matter how much time they spent apart, he could still make the other fall apart under his touch. He leaned down to capture Hinata’s lips in a searing kiss, and just as he was about to suggest that they finally take off these ridiculous clothes, the door swung open with a thud. 

“Oi, Hinata, the guys want you to— _Oikawa?!”_

Hinata shrieked, Tooru screamed, and suddenly he was on his back on the floor, head tilted up to see a disgruntled Kageyama, face caught between an argument on whether to look confused or furious. 

“You didn’t lock the door,” Hinata hissed as he appeared in his line of sight, pouting down at Tooru. 

“I didn’t think I needed to!” Tooru protested, but he winced internally. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but this one was definitely on him (not that Hinata’s inability to lock doors hadn’t gotten them caught before; he’d never forget the sound of Pedro’s shriek when he’d walked in on them, ah, experimenting one evening).

The clearing of a throat drew both of their eyes back towards the front of the room to see Kageyama glaring down at them, arms crossed in disapproval with an energy that horrifyingly reminded Tooru of Iwaizumi. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata squeaked, and if they weren’t in such a precarious position, Tooru would have commented on how cute it sounded. 

“Tobio,” Tooru grunted from his position on the floor, ignoring the searing glare to smirk widely up at the other setter. Hinata was babbling something about Brazil and volleyball and unexpected meetings from the bed, but Kageyama didn’t look like he understood any more than he initially had. 

“You know what,” Kageyama interrupted Hinata’s rambling, eye twitching in irritation, “I don’t even want to know. Just get up and join us for dinner, because you’re clearly not tired.” 

Tooru immediately sprang up, stifling a laugh at the pained look Hinata shot him when Kageyama nearly dragged him off the bed, a look in his eyes saying that he was one more ridiculous thing away from snapping. A part of him was frustrated that their time together had been interrupted—rather rudely—but this was just the start of their two weeks here, and they had plenty of time to get up to no good. 

Tooru bounced on the tips of his toes as he joined them, tempted to back hug Hinata as they walked down the hallway. He was surprised when Kageyama suddenly whirled around at the exit, eyes narrowed. 

“Not you,” Kageyama growled ( _growled_ , really), one hand tightly gripping onto Hinata’s hair as he maneuvered the other away. 

Tooru pouted, waving when Hinata shot him a small, pitiful wave. It’d be fine—he was grown, he could handle being cockblocked once. 

  
  


2.

Shouyou groaned into the lips attached to his when he felt his back slam against the wall, matching laundry hampers long forgotten on the machines behind them. He scrambled to wrap his legs around Oikawa’s waist, arms loosely looped around the other’s neck. 

“You looked so good for those stupid promotions today,” Oikawa whispered into his ear, lips brushing against them and sending heat straight to his stomach. Shouyou shivered when Oikawa lightly bit his ear before moving on to suck a spot where his jaw met his neck. 

“You looked better, you tease,” Shouyou replied breathlessly, losing the ability to think for a second as Oikawa grinded up into him, the pressure overwhelming in every way. They had been stopped by Kageyama from going too far yesterday, so every touch felt like lightning right now. 

The earlier half of the day had been a living nightmare for Shouyou; they’d been forced into stuffy suits by their PR team to do some pre-Olympics interviews, and he’d forgotten how to breathe when he caught sight of the Argentinian team. Oikawa had been dressed in an all white suit with an icy blue tie, the suit hugging his shoulders tightly while the pants stuck to his thighs and ass like a second skin. It had been torture, to stare from the Japanese team when all he wanted to do was grab the other and drag him back to the rooms. 

“Oh, you noticed?” Oikawa asked in a simpering tone, and Shouyou nearly rolled his eyes at the smirk he could just hear in his words. _Noticed_ was an understatement. 

Oikawa had basically been doing everything but stripping to tease Shouyou every time they made eye contact. Licking his lips with a suggestive look in his eyes, spreading his legs wider anytime Shouyou looked over, winking secretly when no one else was paying attention. Shouyou had been driven up the wall by the time the interviews were over, nearly sprinting to the showers to deal with his boner. 

“Shut up,” Shouyou muttered, a beat too late. He covered the laughter threatening to erupt from Oikawa’s lips by capturing them in an open mouthed kiss, losing himself to the feeling of their tongues twisting together. 

He whimpered at the cool hand trailing up his ribs, lingering here and there as they lick into each other, a mess of spit and wet lips. Shouyou nearly slammed his head back on the wall when Oikawa began to circle one of his nipples till it pebbled with his fingers, his touch dainty and faint, but burning against his skin. 

He nearly jolted when Oikawa pressed gentle fingers against his jaw, bringing him down to press their lips together, his tongue invading and taking as much of Shouyou as he wanted. It was hot, sending a burning sensation straight to his dick as he used the moment to press down. 

The fingers near his nipple tightened, and Shouyou cried out when Oikawa pinched it. He bit back a loud moan when the other pulled away from his lips, only for Oikawa to attach them to his nipple instead, tongue languidly sliding out to lick hypnotizing circles into his chest. 

“T-tooru, I, I—” Shouyou choked out, seeing stars when Oikawa shifted their bodies to the point that the pressure was blinding. He dug his fingers into Oikawa’s shoulder, moving desperately to get across what he wanted without having to actually say it out loud. 

“What is it, Shou~you? Tell me,” Oikawa whispered, voice demanding yet lazy as he dragged his nails down his sides, the other hand busy groping Shouyou’s ass. 

“I wan—” Shouyou began to say, but his voice died in his throat when the door to the laundry room was thrown open, two distinct and familiar figures falling through it. 

Oikawa screeched something incoherent, dropping Shouyou in his hurry to adjust his clothes. Shouyou did the same, hastily pulling his shirt down as the two people who had been making out almost violently pulled apart, eyes wide as they all took each other in. 

“Yaku? _Lev?!”_

“Shouyou and _Oikawa?!”_

Shouyou took a moment to re-calibrate himself, desperately trying to cleanse his mind of the image of Yaku climbing Lev like a tree. A discreet glance at his boyfriend told him Oikawa was doing the same. 

“How about we all just agree to never talk about this again?” Yaku asked sweetly after a few moments of silence, but the hard set of his jaw let them know he was serious. Shouyou frantically nodded immediately, but set a mental reminder to hunt down Lev and question him with Kenma later (he hadn’t even known the model was here!) 

A few murmured agreements, and then Yaku was yanking Lev out of the room with an apologetic smile. Shouyou raised an eyebrow at Oikawa; his boner had died a long time ago, and the incessant dinging of their laundry wasn’t helping matters. 

“Well,” Oikawa started with a sigh, slumping against one of the laundry machines, “there goes the mood.” 

Shouyou agreed dryly—if he got cockblocked one more time, he was going to just continue, regardless of who was watching. 

  
  


3.

“Lay back on the bench,” Hinata ordered, voice still raspy and breathless from morning training. Tooru obeyed silently, curious to see where this was going. 

The two had agreed to meet at 4 in the morning to train together, mainly because it would be empty of people they knew personally, and because they knew they’d get the locker rooms to themselves. 

The glint in Hinata’s eyes when he had nearly shoved Tooru into the locker rooms had him impatient, his dick already half hard from the sight of Hinata sweaty and red from the weights. The tight muscle compression shirt and small red shorts he had on didn’t help matters, especially when he’d asked Tooru to spot for him earlier. His eyes had kept wandering to the wide expanse of tan skin Hinata was exposing, mouth watering every time his boyfriend leaned over to grab something. 

“What are yo—” Tooru started to ask from where he laid across the bench, eyes tracking every moment Hinata made. Hinata who was slowly positioning himself between Tooru’s legs, which he loyally spread wider to make room. 

“No talking, Tooru,” Hinata cut him off with a smug smirk when Tooru instantly shut up, the gruff tone and words going straight to his dick, which was barely clothed behind a thin pair of gym shorts. 

“At least give me a kiss,” Tooru muttered, pouting when Hinata rolled his eyes playfully. 

But he grinned in victory when the other acquiesced, leaning down to press their lips together, a tiny hint of tongue swiping across Tooru’s bottom lip. He used the moment to wrap his hand around the bend of Hinata’s narrow waist, swiping his thumb under the shirt to feel the heat of his skin. 

Tooru mock scowled when Hinata pulled away with raised eyebrows, a flash of pink as he lazily licked across his bottom lip. His scowl turned into a look of impatience when one of Hinata’s hands pushed his shirt up, nails scratching across his waist with purpose. He could only watch as Hinata hooked a finger into the waistband of his shorts and boxers, and before he could react, the other had yanked them down.

Tooru was already hard from the pressure of Hinata constantly shifting on his thighs and lap, so when his boxers came off, his dick sprang free. He fought down the urge to hide his flushed face in his hands, swallowing loudly when Hinata’s cheek pressed against his upper thigh, practically nuzzling it. It had been a while since he had been in such a state of undress around Hinata, and it was making him act like a horny teenager, which was a state of emotion he wished to never return to. 

The longer he looked at Hinata, whose cheeks were flushed as he pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to Tooru’s thighs, the harder he got, till pre come was leaking out in beads without even being touched properly. He let his head fall back on the bench, heart racing in his chest. 

“Hey, look at me,” Hinata whined, and Tooru couldn’t help but obey, tilting his chin down to see what the other wanted him to look at so bad. 

Tooru nearly choked on his spit when they made eye contact, Hinata taking it as a signal to suck the top half of his cock into his mouth. He exhaled loudly, eyes shaking as Hinata’s tongue licked out and curled around the head with a motion that made him see white. 

“You look cute like that,” Hinata muttered, grinning as he pulled off with a light pop. Tooru didn’t even have time to reply before Hinata swallowed him again, almost all the way down; he felt his thighs begin to shake when Hinata stayed there, massaging up and down with his tongue, lips glossy and pink. 

“--haa,” Was all Tooru could manage, all the blood rushing south as he buried a hand in the curls of Hinata’s hair, hoping to ground himself for a moment. And to kill the urge to buck up into his lips, hips straining even as Hinata dug a bruising grip into them. 

“Shouyou, Shou,” Tooru gasped lowly, hissing when Hinata moaned around his dick in response, garbled and breathy. His hips jerked under the other’s hold, weak and desperate for more. He nearly keened when one of Hinata’s hands joined his lips, gently curling around the base of his cock. 

“F-fuck, Shou, I’m goi—” 

“Oh dear God, what the fuck is going on?” A new voice called from behind them, voice dripping with horror and disappointment. 

Tooru screamed in surprise, noting with slight disappointment that Hinata had instantly pulled his lips off his dick. Hinata was scrambling to sit up and look presentable, while leaning forward to simultaneously shield the lower half of Tooru’s body, eyes wide as he stared behind them. Tooru took the moment to lift his hips up and yank his boxers and shorts back up, fighting the urge to fidget nervously as he turned around. 

A horrified Bokuto and Hoshiumi stood off to the side, training bags dropped to the floor next to them. Tooru offered a weak smile, wincing when Hoshiumi narrowed his eyes in suspicion, gaze flitting between him and Hinata, who was leaned against Tooru’s side with a frustrated pout. 

“Well, good for you Shouy—” Bokuto was grinning brightly as he, what, congratulated them for having sex? Only to fold over when Hoshiumi cut him off with a brutal jab to the ribs, eye twitching in irritation. 

“No! Not good, Bokuto. Not good,” Hoshiumi snapped, turning his suspicious gaze back to them. “The two of you are idiots for doing this here of all places, god help us all that it wasn’t Iwaizumi that walked in on you lot.” 

Tooru paled, gulping at the thought. It was no surprise that Iwaizumi was protective over his players, especially Hinata, who had retained some of his childish energy from high school. If he knew that Tooru was traipsing all over Olympic Village trying to find a place to fuck Hinata he’d kick his ass. 

“I better not see you two again, doing,” Hoshiumu’s lips curled, “ _that_.” 

The two left as swiftly as they came, Bokuto waving enthusiastically at them before they disappeared around the corner. Tooru felt the air whoosh out of him, slapping one hand to his forehead. How many more times would they be forced to endure this?

“I hate my teammates,” Hinata bemoaned, head leaned against his back. Tooru agreed dryly, sending one prayer up for the abrupt death of his boner. 

  
  


4.

“You were so good out there, god you were amazing,” Oikawa whispered into his skin, desperation tinging his words as the two fought to keep their balance and not make too much noise. 

The Argentina team had agreed to a three set practice match at Oikawa and Shouyou’s begging a few days ago, and it had been exhilarating. Shouyou had flown from one end to the other, unable to fight the urge to chase the image of Oikawa up and down the court. His heart was still racing and he could feel energy flowing through him, even if the final set had ended twenty minutes ago. 

“I wish you could have seen yourself, baby. All eyes were on you,” Oikawa kept murmuring, pressing Shouyou against the wall with impatient hands. He could feel the metal of various equipment digging into their sides, but he ignored it all to revel in the taste of Oikawa’s lips moving against his, a familiar burn in his gut growing with every touch. 

Shouyou gasped when Oikawa roughly shoved his hand down his shorts, worrying his bottom lip to bite back a loud groan when fingers dug into the bare skin of his ass. He already knew it would leave bruises, but he didn’t have any room in his mind to care as Oikawa lined up their crotches, applying so much pressure tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. 

Shouyou jolted when his parted lips were covered by Oikawa’s lips, going loose and pliant as the setter’s tongue licked into his mouth without a care. He could barely keep his eyes open, squeaking in surprise when Oikawa hooked one arm under his knee and lifted him off the ground, feet dangling in the air. He immediately wrapped his legs around Oikawa’s waist, relishing in the lack of space between them. 

He could barely breathe when Oikawa pressed sloppy kisses away from his lips, tracing a path only known to him down his jaw to his collarbones. Shouyou’s breath hitched as Oikawa bit down, tongue flicking out to lick away the pain of the bite. He could only squirm as Oikawa pinched his ass, yelping when the pinch turned into a light slap at his squirming. 

“Tooru,” Shouyou huffed, ignoring the way a blush dusted the tops of his cheeks and the hardening of his cock at the slap. 

“What?” Oikawa asked innocently, looking up to pin Shouyou with a smoldering look as he continued to press kisses across the top of his chest. “I’m not allowed to praise my beautiful, absolutely gorgeous, so fucking skilled, amazing at everything he does—” 

“Oh my god,” Shouyou whined, tilting his head away to escape Oikawa’s gaze. He felt the flush spread down his chest, skin burning at the compliments spilling from his boyfriend’s lips. It didn’t help that he could feel how hard the other was, both of their dicks pressed together and rubbing as much as he could from this position. 

“Look at me, sweetheart,” Oikawa crooned, fingers tightly gripped around Shouyou’s jaw as he turned his head back so he could watch as the other rolled his hips slowly down onto his. 

“Tell me what you want, baby, tell me and it’s yours,” Oikawa’s voice was sickeningly sweet, the roll of his hips getting faster with every word. Shouyou warbled out a moan, his dick pressing against the confines of his shorts, the head already wet with precome. 

“Tooru, I want—” Shouyou gasped when the angle Oikawa grinded up made his vision turn inwards, cutting himself off. He parted his lips, wetting them with a flick of his tongue as Oikawa continued his movements, pushing his hips down to chase the orgasm. Before he could continue speaking, they were cut off by the sound of knuckles cracking ominously. 

“What. The. _Fuck_. Do you two think you’re doing?” An eerily familiar voice asked, and Shouyou swallowed back a shriek when Oikawa instantly dropped him, the two rapidly rearranging their clothes and appearances. 

“Uh, Iwa-chan. Listen. We can expla—” 

“The equipment room? Really?” Iwaizumi looked like he was stuck between wanting to cry and beat them up as he cast narrowed eyes around the room. Shouyou gave him a sheepish smile when they made eye contact, relieved when Iwaizumi just huffed and rolled his eyes with a hint of amusement. 

“Wait,” Oikawa paused, squinting his eyes at Iwaizumi. “Did you already know about us?” 

“You really should remember to lock doors,” Was what Iwaizumi said in lieu of an answer, a shark-like grin appearing on his face when Oikawa paled. Shouyou bit back a hysterical giggle, leaning forward till he was plastered to Oikawa’s back, boner long gone at this point. 

“Make sure to clean up,” Iwaizumi finally said, after a few moments of scrutinizing them. He turned around, waving as he left the equipment room in a better mood than Shouyou thought he would. 

“Do you think he’d be mad if we continued?” Oikawa asked, sounding way too serious for Shouyou’s health. 

  
  


5.

The spray of the shower was just loud enough to muffle any of the sounds they might make, which Shouyou was glad for, because he had _plans_. He returned his attention to Oikawa, who was pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Shouyou couldn’t help but whimper under Oikawa’s hold as he pressed their bodies together, cocks hard and straining as they clumsily rubbed together. 

“Tooru,” Shouyou slurred, breathing in deeply as he lazily licked a stripe up Oikawa’s neck. He could feel the other breathing hard, hot air falling in puffs in the crook of Shouyou’s neck as they rutted against each other. 

“Quiet, Shou-chan,” Oikawa murmurs back, eyes flashing with amusement when Shouyou replied by biting down on the long column of neck presented to him. Oikawa simply pressed their bodies closer, and he groaned when the setter’s chest brushed against his nipples. 

The shower room wasn’t exactly the best place to do anything, but Shouyou had grown frustrated at their inability to successfully get off, continuously interrupted by nosy teammates or overlapping schedules. He’d had enough, especially when the sight of Oikawa doing something as simple as drinking a bottle of water during their joint training earlier had nearly set Shouyou off. 

All he could concentrate on now was the press of their bodies, legs tangled together as they continued to slowly move against each other. Shouyou tipped his head back, pleased when Oikawa met his lips halfway, their tongues twisting together and sliding over each other. A line of saliva connected them when Shouyou pulled away, more blood going to his dick at the sight of Oikawa, eyes half-lidded and a flush painting his cheeks. 

The feeling of Oikawa’s chest pressed against his made heat spread through his body, and he desperately wished it was possible to fit his hand in between the two of them and keep Oikawa’s chest against his. The weak rutting was sending spurts of heat through him, but it wasn’t enough. He struggled between the urge to grab both of their cocks and get them off, and staying in this position. 

Ultimately, he didn’t have to make a decision, as Oikawa murmured into his ear, “Turn around.”

Shouyou could only nod weakly, turning so his chest was pressed to the cool tile of the shower wall, shivering when the head of his cock brushed against the wet wall. He hummed appreciatively when Oikawa pressed himself against his back, one arm curled around his waist while the other slowly massaged his ass. 

Shouyou dug his fingers into any part of Oikawa he could reach, biting his lip to prevent a loud moan at the feeling of the other’s cock resting heavily against his right cheek. He let himself groan quietly when Oikawa’s hand wrapped around his leaking dick, thumb swiping across his head before sharply twisting his hand to jerk up and down in a motion that left Shouyou breathless and wanting. 

“Tooru, please,” Shouyou begged, turning his head to capture Oikawa’s lips in a messy, tongue-filled kiss that sent a shiver down his spine. Paired with the feeling of being roughly pressed into the wall while Oikawa’s body was pressed to his back, he felt like he was floating on clouds. 

The jerk of his hips was soothed by Oikawa pressing hot kisses from his ear to the end of his neck, biting and sucking till Shouyou was a whimpering mess in his hands. They’d been together for so long, Oikawa knew which way to stroke and pull till Shouyou was practically sobbing, breath catching in his throat. 

“Shou, can I?” Oikawa sounded hesitant, his hand resting on the crevice of Shouyou’s ass, thumb pressed against the base of his spine. Once Shouyou understood, he nodded frantically, unable to voice the amount of want he had for what Oikawa was implying. 

Oikawa hummed at his nodding, and Shouyou could feel the grin on his face when the other pressed a lingering kiss on his shoulder. He pressed his forehead against the wall with a huff when a cool finger began to circle his hole, massaging lightly around the area. At the same time, Oikawa continued to slowly stroke Shouyou’s dick, painstakingly slow and irregular in a way that had him breathing hard. 

Shouyou whined when Oikawa’s hand uncurled from his dick, only to choke on it when it dragged up his torso to play with one of his nipples. Shouyou breathed hard through his mouth, gasping when the finger massaging his hole finally pressed into the ring of muscle just a few centimeters. Without Oikawa’s hand around his cock, he was left to rut into the wall, pulse loud in his ears as he dragged his head up and down the wall. 

“So impatient, darling,” Oikawa simpered, pressing the finger in deeper while the hand around his nipple pulled up, tight enough to make him exhale in pleasure. 

Shouyou felt like he was going mad with the feeling of Oikawa touching him everywhere, and he couldn’t help but grind backwards, sighing softly when the finger was finally fully in. The stretch was familiar and burned lightly, but he needed more. 

“T-tooru, hurry— _please_ —I need you,” Fell in gasps from Shouyou’s lips as he pushed back, vision going white when he felt Oikawa’s hard dick slide against his ass. 

He moaned when Oikawa bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder, whimpering quietly when another finger slid in without much fanfare. He fucked back onto the fingers, shuddering every time the head of his cock rubbed against the wall thanks to his movements. Shouyou could hear Oikawa cursing lowly everytime his ass rubbed against the other’s dick, and he hoped it would be enough to push the other over the edge.

Oikawa was knuckle deep, and Shouyou couldn’t help but want more. He threw his head back, eyes fluttering shut as Oikawa proceeded to slowly scissor his fingers, stretching Shouyou open with every movement. His thighs trembled, and Shouyou dug his fingers into Oikawa’s waist as he struggled to remain upright. 

He nearly toppled over when Oikawa’s fingers crooked up just right, finger pads brushing against his prostate in a manner that had Shouyou seeing double. He moaned loudly, exhaling sharply when Oikawa took that as a sign to continue pressing over his prostate, fingers becoming bolder by the second. But he needed more. 

“Now, baby, now, ple—” Tumbled out of Shouyou’s lips, but before he could finish his drunk sounding mumbles, a loud shriek interrupted the slide of their bodies. 

Shouyou nearly whined when Oikawa’s fingers slid out of him in one clean movement, peeling himself off the wall and hiding his boner behind Oikawa, who was standing with his body angled to look at their newest interruption. 

A stupefied Sakusa and Atsumu stood at the entrance to the shower room, both naked save for the towel wrapped around their waists. Shouyou resisted the urge to glare at them, wrapping one arm around Oikawa’s waist possessively when he saw their gazes dip below the belt for a second. 

“Er,” Atsumu started, while Sakusa just looked like he wished he was anywhere but here. 

“We were done anyways, gentlemen,” Oikawa interrupted, voice surprisingly smooth for someone who had been ready to fuck everything out of Shouyou just moments ago. 

“Right,” Sakusa replied blankly, fixing a raised eyebrow on Shouyou, who shook his head and flicked his gaze away to let the other know he’d explain later. Sakusa rolled his eyes, but dragged away a spluttering Atsumu to the other side of the shower room. 

“We seriously need to find an empty room and lock it,” Oikawa muttered later, as they pulled their clothes back on. Shouyou agreed, and wondered if it would be too much to look into love hotels in the area. 

  
  


\+ 1

All eyes were on the Japanese National Team. They had just won a difficult match that no one predicted they’d win, and the crowd was losing their minds. Tooru was one of the many, but he only had eyes for Hinata, who was bouncing up and down with glee as the reporter next to him chattered away with the team’s captain. 

He could feel himself straining against the crowd borders, the smile on his lips so wide his cheeks were hurting. The smile only grew when he made eye contact with Hinata, who had a mischievous look in his eyes. 

Tooru tilted his head clearly in question, raising his eyebrows to ask what his boyfriend wanted. He still had a match later on, hence the fact he was clad in his Argentinian uniform. He had been tempted to wear one of those Japanese flag face tattoos, but he knew their team’s PR manager would lose her mind if he did it without her permission (not that that’s ever stopped him before). 

But he couldn’t help but be surprised when Hinata made a beckoning gesture. Tooru looked back and around to make sure it was him Hinata was talking to, eyes wide when all his boyfriend did was roll his eyes and repeat the gesture when he turned back around. 

At Hinata’s persistence, he shrugged, took a look around to make sure no one was watching, and quickly hopped over the border. He tried to stride over to Hinata as casually as he could, sweating when the reporters around the main Japanese players gave him curious, eagle-eyed looks. He definitely ignored the hard eyed looks most of Hinata’s teammates were sending him (especially the ones that had walked in on them at some point). 

“What’s up, Shou-chan?” Tooru whispered, trying to communicate with his face that he was going to murder Hinata for dragging him out here in front of everyone later. But by the sunny smile on Hinata’s face, he definitely didn’t pick up on the murder vibes. 

“No more hiding,” Was what Hinata whispered back, leaning forward with a secretive grin; it took Tooru a second to understand, and once he did, he shot a stupefied look down at Hinata, who was still smiling. 

It had been difficult to agree, when Hinata had asked to keep their relationship a secret. He knew it would be difficult for the younger to break out into the professional volleyball scene after Brazil, and he didn’t need a scandal waiting to happen. It had hurt to know that Tooru wouldn’t be able to openly flaunt their relationship, but it would hurt more to see Hinata’s career destroyed by rumors. So, he agreed. A secret. 

“You mean … ?” Tooru trailed off, gulping audibly when Hinata nodded. The rest of the world faded away, and all Tooru could focus on was the amused quirk of Hinata’s lips as he stepped closer. 

And then Hinata’s hands were tightly wrapping around Tooru’s forearms, jerking him down, down, and down, until their lips were pressed together. Tooru hummed, smiling into the kiss when he felt Hinata giggle. 

When he pulled away, the rest of the world slammed back into them. Tooru smiled weakly at the horde of reporters, most of whom were staring at them with gaping mouths or eyes that were practically shining with dollar signs at the potential of scooping up a juicy story. The general crowd was even louder than before, and he flushed at the sound of a few whistles. 

“Now we don’t have to hide anymore,” Hinata’s voice was sugary sweet when Tooru fixed a narrow eyed gaze on him, but he cracked, dissolving into laughter as he cupped the decoy’s jaw gently. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Tooru murmured, unable to help himself from pressing one more kiss to Hinata’s lips, which was returned with gusto. The sound of the reporters and the crowd faded away again, and all he could see was Hinata grinning brightly up at him. _But you’re mine._

**Author's Note:**

> hey oihina fuckers come talk to me on my anitwt ;) @ bananichu


End file.
